


My Little Leo

by KuroBakura



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Thomas Sharpe may be mysterious and dark on the outside but there is one of thing that is all sunshine and smiles for him and her name is Eleanor aka Leo. It on a cold winter day that his life would change. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "My Sweet Little Leo"

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas/Sharpe and Eleanor/Leo are the same people but the names may change throughout the chapters and fanfic.

Sir Thomas Sharpe stood in front of the giant window in the living room. He was looking outside the window, through a crimson colored curtain. A lot has changed the recent 5 months in Thomas's life. As he was listening to the birds singing their daily tune, he heard little footsteps coming towards the living area. They stop right behind him.

“Daddy?” little voice suddenly said. Thomas turned around and saw it was his daughter, Eleanor, also known to him as “Leo”. She is about 3 years and 11 months old. Hair was short and curly at the ends, dark brown, has green eyes with thick eyelashes and she was slim but not unhealthy or sick. Eleanor was wearing a black dress with a red ribbon in the back and the fringe of the dress has red lace going around it. Sharpe loves his daughter with all his heart and soul, even though people may not think that she is his daughter, she is **legally** his. Leo was the one who brought this “dark and mysterious” man out of his shell. Not out of it completely but most of the way, to be precise. He would even sacrifice his own life if he had to. Still, wearing his sunglasses, he looked at this daughter.

“Yes, darling?” he asked his daughter.

“I drew a picture.” Leo told him.

“You did?” he asked. He walked over to his little girl and bent down,

“May I see it, please?” Sharpe asked. Leo nodded her head and grabbed the picture from the basket she always carried around with her. Always had at least, pencil and a pad of drawing paper in it. She took out the picture and handed it to her father. She stood back up and began to look at it.

“Why can I see....oh.” Thomas thought, until he realized that he was still wearing his sunglasses. He put his left hand on his forehead in a “Oh, duh. I forgot” type of movement and chuckled. As he took off the sunglasses and put them in his shirt pocket, Leo began to giggle. She knew what was going on. This made Sharpe looked at her and smile.

_ **“A Extra of Leo #1”** _

Eleanor/Leo is very advanced in many ways for her age. Her art and writing skills of what people would call a “prodigy”. Her intellect, speaking and reading skills are also very advanced for her age. Her IQ is perfect 300, which is very rare not only for children but for any age, though, Sharpe loves his daughter, no matter what her skills or intellect are like. Brave, creative, imaginative, goofy, sweet, caring and well-mannered is how Sharpe would describe his daughter.

                                          **________________________________________________________________________**

 

With his sunglasses now and in a coat pocket, he looked at the picture again. It was very detailed. It was a sketch of a raven perched on a branch, drinking a cup of tea. The thing that made Sharpe smile, the raven was wearing a bow-tie on his breast area and glasses. After examining the picture, he looked at his daughter, who was waiting for what her daddy had to say.

“Amazing as always, my sweetheart.” He told her, smiling.

“You think so?” she asked.

“Yes. You always draw such fantastic drawing. As well as write brilliant stories and poems. I love how you gave the raven glasses and a bow-tie. That is simply genuine and creative. The detail is very realistic as well.” Sharpe said. He knelt down to hand it back to her.

“Thank you. ...I actually drew this for you, Dad.” Leo said, with a smile. Sharpe look at her. His heart felt happy that his daughter drew such an amazing sketch for him.

“Well, thank you, my Leo. Can you hold on to it for me until later, please? I do not want to for it to accidentally get ruined in my hands.” he said.

“You're welcome and of course.” Leo answered. Thomas handed her the sketch and she put it safely in her basket. He put his arms and hands behind his back and walked forward a bit but stopped in he was at Leo's left side.

“Leo, would you like to join me for some tea?” Sharpe asked his daughter. Leo and Sharpe has many things in common, one of them is that they enjoy tea, especially together.

“Sure!” she said. Leo put her arms and down in front of her, holding her basket in front of her. They both smiled at each other and began walking,

This was a perfect time for Sharpe to ask his daughter about what she wanted for her birthday, Leo never had a party or celebration in her life. Her birthday will also mark the 3rd month anniversary of when Leo became Sharpe's daughter.

“So, my dear, what would you like for your birthday?” he asked. To Sharpe's surprise...Leo's answer was not what he thought she would say..

“I actually have every thing I want. Especially one certain thing that I wished for.” Leo said.

“And what is that, my sweet?” he asked, both of them still walking.

“You.” she answered back, looking up at him. Hearing that made Sharpe stop walking all of sudden. Leo stopped as well. Thomas looked at his daughter, confused and happy.

“Really?” Sharpe asked.

“Yep. When I first saw you, I knew I wanted you in my life for some reason and 3 months ago, you became my daddy.” Leo answered. When it came to answers like that or any answer, Leo was always saying the truth and meant what she said. Sharpe knelt in front of his daughter and hugged her.

“I love you so much, Leo. You mean the world to me. I'm so glad that the guard found you on that frigid, winter day. You also brought me out of my depression and this darkness I was in. Thank you.” Sharpe said, tears rushing down his cheeks. Leo hugged her father back.

“You're welcome. I love you, too.” she replied. He kissed her forehead and she kissed him on the nose. After a minute, they both were walking again. When they arrived to the relaxation area of the mansion. their was a pot of tea ready and a cup. Thomas walked over to the cabinet and took out another one. He may have maids and butlers but he likes to do things on his own as well.

Leo sat down near the window where you can see the garden outside. Thomas sat on the opposite side of her. He poured the cups of the tea and put a teaspoon of cream and a sugar cube in Leo's (she likes it that way). He takes his plain or with a teaspoon of cream. They looked at each other and smiled.

“Just had another thought. Is their something would like to _do_ for your birthday or before your birthday?” Sharpe said. Leo thought for a minute.

“Actually, there is.” she answered. Thomas put his cup down and leaned forward.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I want to have a picnic. At a park or near a water area, like a pond or even a creek. ...It's one of things that I wanted to do.” Leo said. After hearing this and thinking about it, he sat back in his and look at her. Sharpe would even do this without an occasion or a reason for his daughter.

“If that's what you want, then...we will go have a picnic tomorrow. I actually know a place wear we can eat, play and there is a creek in that area.” he said to his daughter. Leo silently squealed with delight which made Sharpe happy.

“Yay! My Daddy and I are going on a picnic!” she said, happily. Then, Sharpe got an idea.

“Want me to invite Stephano to come along?” Sharpe asked. Stephano is Sharpe's childhood friend and an uncle figure to Leo and her godfather. Plus, Stephano loves Leo as much as Sharpe does. Leo is Stephano's “little ball of sunshine”.

“Yes, please! Even if he can not come, I'm glad you and I are going.” she said. After they had their tea, Leo went outside to play with one of the butlers. Sharpe called Stephano up and he was delighted that Leo wanted him to come and accepted the invite for tomorrow.

 

_ **-Later that Night-** _

Sharpe and Leo were sitting on his bed, reading. They do this almost every night. He was reading Edgar Allen Poe while Leo was reading Shakespeare. As Sharpe finished a chapter in the book and then put the bookmark in, he heard his daughter yawn.

“Are you ready for bed, yet?” he asked.

“After these three pages, yes, daddy.” Leo said. Thomas waited for his daughter to finish the three pages. When finished the pages, she put her bookmark in her book and yawned again.

“Ready for bed?” he asked. Leo nodded and laid back on the bed, with her arms laid out on the bed She was trying to look like a dead person. Thomas giggled. He didn't mind this at all. In fact, that's one of things he loves about her, she can be so silly and make him laugh/smile, no matter how sad he is. He got up from the bed and and picked up his daughter, she kissed his right cheek. He walked out of his room and then to her. He held Leo close to him, who was resting her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped gently around him. He stopped at her room and opened the door and turned on the light. Sharpe walked over to the bed and sat down on it, still holding her. He looked his daughter and kissed on the top of the head and hugged her.

“Oh, Eleanor. You such an amazing child. I'm very glad that your in my life. Your real/biological parents may not have loved you but I do....very much. You are my world and I will do anything for you. You saved my life and I will do anything to make you happy. I love you.” Thomas was brought out of thought by his own yawning. It was late, though. Almost 10 o'clock at night. He got up, lifted up the covers, put Leo down and covered back up. He kissed her cheek and then walked over to the door again. Before he left, he stopped and looked at the little sitting chair at her desk. There sat her basket that she carried around with her everywhere. He silently walked over it and took out the picture she drew for him. Sharpe looked at it and held it close to him. He looked at Leo and smiled. She was sound asleep and snoring silently. Sharpe walked back to the door and turned off the light. Before he left, he looked in front of him and said to himself:

“Goodnight, my sweet, Little Leo.”  
Then he walked out, closed the door and when back to his room to go to sleep.


	2. Subchapter 1: Eleanor and The Man Known as Sir Thomas Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of the day when Sharpe met the little girl who would become know as Eleanor "Leo" Sharpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side chapter of the fanfic.

**\- 5 Months Earlier -**

 

It was a cold and frosty night. Eleanor was wondering in the woods to find a place to sleep. When she felt her body not being able to hold up anymore, she saw a light in the distance. She crawled towards the light was coming from. After a couple of minutes, she saw the source of where it was coming from. The light was coming from the top window, of from a bedroom. The bedroom was located at the top of a mansion! Eleanor knew she shouldn't try sneak in the mansion BUT...she did sneak into the back yard and slept in a shed that night, slept on a pile bagged soil and covered herself in a tarp for a blanket. She wasn't completely warmed up but it helped a bit. The next morning, she was awoken by a man, holding his side. His hand was over a gun he used for protection. He was a guard of the mansion.

“Who are you?” the man asked. Eleanor couldn't say a word. The man was getting impatient and colder by the second.

“I asked who are you?” the man repeated, with a more angered tone. Eleanor, again, didn't speak or make a sound. She didn't know if the man was going to help or even kill her. Within 10 seconds, the man grabbed her out of the shed by the back of her shirt and held her to throw her over the fence. That time, she could do what she thought was the best option at the time. She screamed for help. As the man was about to throw her over the fence, he suddenly stopped.

“Averton, what are you doing?” a man with a deep voice asked. Eleanor was still squirming in his arms.

“I'm trying to get rid of a trespasser, sir.” the man said.

“Turn around.” the man said.

“Sir?” the man asked.

“I would like to see this intruder, Averton. Now.” the man ordered. He knew this intruder wasn't an adult. The guard turned around quickly. When he fully turned around, the man saw who it was. It was just a mere child. Homeless, cod and hungry. The man walked up to the child and his hand under her cheek. She stopped moving around and looked up at the man. The man could feel that this child's body was ice cold. Her lips were turning purple and she was shaking. After several more seconds, he let go and looked up and the guard.

“Take her inside my home.” he told the guard.

“Yes, sir.” he said, holding the girl more properly now. The guard walked the child quickly into the mansion. A maid shut the door behind them. Eleanor felt a blanket suddenly being wrapped around her and being lifted from the man's arms. It was the man who she saw outside. He stopped and handed her, gently, to a maid.

“Please give this child a warm bath and put her in some warmer and comfortable clothes, please.” the man said to the maid.

“Yes, Sir Sharpe.” she said, rushing the kid to the bathing room. The child was bathed, dried off, hair brushed and put in warmer clothes. She was also put into a fluffy, jet black robe with a raven on the right side of the chest on the robe. A different maid carried her out to another part of the mansion. They stopped near an archway and another maid was talking into it. Eleanor was now able to hear what they were saying.

“The child is with Maria, Sir?” the maid said.

“Bring her in.” he said.

“Yes, Sir.” the maid said, waving her hand at them to come over there. Eleanor looked at the maid.

“Excuse me, I do not mean to be rude, but, is it okay if I walk on my own, please?” Eleanor asked. The maid put her down and held her hand as they walked over there. When they arrived, the maid let him know that she was there. The man thanked the maids, got up and walked over to the child. He stood in front of her and knelt down to her level. He was wearing a black button down shirt, black slacks and gray dress shoes. Hair was black, thick, wavy and combed back (with some sort of hair gel). He looked at her (straight in the face) and took his glasses off. Eleanor knew she should be frightened and run away but she didn't want to. There was something about this man that made her interested and curious about him.

“Am I in trouble?” she piped up. He took his hand and felt her cheek. It was soft and warm.

“Not at all, my dear.” he told her.

“Are you going to hurt me?” she asked this time.

“Definitely not. You are only a child.” he told her. She looked at him in the face and all over him. He realized that this little child was deducing him. After a minute, she looked back up and smiled.

“Okay. I trust you.” she said, smiling. It was true, he was not going to hurt her. He actually wanted to help her.

“I'm glad. ..What is your name?” he asked.

“Eleanor.” she told him. She stood up and turned around.

“Well, Miss Eleanor, would you like to have breakfast with me? I have plenty and you do look very thin for a child.” he said.

“Yes, please.” she replied.

“Splendid.” he said. As he begin to walk to the table, he heard her ask him this.

“What is your name?” Eleanor asked him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. She got scared for a second, until he smiled.

“My name is Sir Thomas Sharpe but you may call me Thomas.” he told her.

“Nice to meet you.” Eleanor told him.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Thomas said back. She smiled and walked over to Thomas and they walked together to the table. He lifted her up and sat her on the chair next to him on the right.

The chef brought out two plates and put them on the table. Thomas's had a good amount of food. Eleanor's had more on her plate. Thomas did that on purpose. After they ate, Thomas and Eleanor had tea together.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Thomas said, Eleanor put her cup down and begin to talk.

“Well, what would you to know?” she asked.

“Whatever you would like to tell me.” Thomas said.

She told him of her age, hobbies, dreams and views on life. The thing was, he was really interested in what she had to said. He became more fond of this little girl each second. After a little bit, he asked her a few questions.

“Where are you originally from?” Thomas asked.

“I honestly do not know.” Eleanor replied.

“Why did you run away?” Thomas asked. Sharp saw her sigh and began to feel uncomfortable. He put his right hand on her left hand.  
“I'm sorry, Eleanor, I didn't mean to upset you.” Thomas said. She put her other hand on top of his. Thomas's eyes widen.

“It's fine. I actually to talk about it. It might help this pain I have inside my heart.” Eleanor said. Thomas put his other hand on top of hers and leaned forward.  
“I'm listening, my dear. Just let it out.” he said. She told him that her parents never cared about her and always ignored her. She ran away about 8 months ago from an orphanage because they treated her like a slave and the other kids like royalty because she was more smarter and kinder than them. After she told him this, he hugged her.

“I know how you feel.” he said. Thomas was basically an outcast, always was alone and people walked all over him. He was also smarter than these children as well. He has one friend since he was 7 years old. His name is Stephano Williams. Thomas and Stephano are more like brothers. Sharpe also share his interests, hobbies and views as well.

“Wow. We have a lot in common, Thomas.” she said.

“Yes, yes we do.” he said, smiling. After that, they spent the day walking around, reading and talking.

 

By spring of that year, Eleanor became known as Miss Eleanor “Leo” Sharpe and Thomas Sharpe became more of happier fellow because of this little girl.

 


End file.
